Justice 2033 Vol 1 20
Appearing in "Welcome to the Darkseid, Part 1" Featured Characters: * Aquaman * Arsenal * Batman/Red Hood (Jason Todd) (Flashback and main story) * The Flash (Wally West) * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (Flashback and main story) * Martian Manhunter * Power Girl * Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * CatCo (Mentioned only) ** Cat Grant (Mentioned only) * Discordia * Flash Family ** The Flash (Barry Allen) ** Linda Park-West * Green Lantern Corps (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Green Lantern (Arisia Rrab) (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Dies) ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Green Lantern (Iolande) (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Green Lantern (John Stewart) (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Green Lantern (Kilowog) (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Dies) ** Green Lantern (Larvox) (First appearance) (Flashback only) (Dies) ** Green Lantern (Simon Baz) (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Lilith Clay * Outsiders III ** Batwing ** Batwoman ** Orphan ** Red Wing ** Signal ** Spoiler ** Thunder * Project Cadmus ** Winn Schott * Team Arrow ** Black Canary ** Green Arrow ** Green Canary ** Red Arrow Antagonists: * Darkseid (Mentioned only) ** Brother Eye (Flashback and main story) *** Lena Luthor ** Kalibak (First appearance) ** Parademons Other Characters: * Aquaman Family ** Arthur Curry (Mentioned only) * Batfamily (Flashback and main story) ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) (Flashback only) * Coast City Police Department * Djinn * Frost * Harvey Dent (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * The Joker (Flashback only) * Jonathan Crane (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Justice League I (Mentioned only) * Neo-Gotham Police Department (First appearance as Neo-Gotham Police Department) (On computer screen) * Outlaws (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * The Penguin (Mentioned only) (Flashback only) * Sub Diego Police Department (Mentioned only) * Teen Titans ** Aquagirl ** Changeling ** Robin ** Speedy ** Tornado Twins *** Don Allen *** XS * Titans ** Tim Drake * Vibe Locations: * Apokolips (First appearance) (Mentioned only) * Earth 1 (Flashback and main story) ** Milky Way Galaxy (Flashback and main story) *** Sol system (Flashback and main story) **** Earth (Flashback and main story) ***** Brother Eye Watchtower (Flashback only) ***** North America (Flashback and main story) ****** United States of America (Flashback and main story) ******* California (Flashback and main story) ******** Coast City (Flashback and main story) ********* Midtown (First appearance) ********** Coast City City Hall (First appearance) ******** National City ********* Project Cadmus Command ********* Uptown ********** National City Mercy Hospital ******** San Francisco ********* Haight-Ashbury (First appearance) ********** Buena Vista Park (First appearance) ********* Mission District (First appearance) ********** Mission Dolores Park (First appearance) ******** Sub Diego ********* Drowned District ********* Little Atlantis (First appearance) (Unnamed) ********* New Shore District ********** New Shore Beach (First appearance) ********* Sub Diego Bay ******** Colorado (First appearance) ********* Denver (First appearance) ******** Kansas ********* Keystone City ********** Lower Riverside District *********** Park-West Residence ******** Missouri ********* Central City ********** City Center (First appearance) *********** Flash Museum (First appearance) ******** New Jersey ********* Neo-Gotham/Gotham City (Flashback and main story) ********** Amusement Mile (First appearance) (Flashback only) ********** Diamond District *********** Wayne Memorial Building ************ The Belfry ******** New York ********* New York City ********** Manhattan *********** Upper East Side ************ Titans Tower I ******** Washington ********* Star City ********** The Glades *********** The Quiver Items: * Aquagirl Suit II * Aquaman Suit III * Arsenal Suit III * Batarangs (Flashback and main story) ** Birdarangs ** Roped Birdarangs (First appearance) ** Razor Batarangs (Flashback only) * Batman Batsuit III (Flashback only) * Batman Batsuit VI * Batwing Suit III * Batwoman Batsuit II * Black Canary Suit III * Bow of Apollo ** Burning Arrows of Apollo (First appearance) * Bracelets of Submission * Changeling Suit II * EYE Destroyer * EYE Echidna * EYE Sentinel (First appearance) (Flashback only) * EYE Sentry * EYE Sprinter * The Flash Suit I * The Flash Suit II * Frost Suit II (First appearance) * Green Arrow Suit II * Green Canary Suit * Green Lantern Corps Uniform (Flashback and main story) ** Arisia Rrab’s Green Lantern Suit (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Guy Gardner’s Green Lantern Suit II (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Hal Jordan’s Green Lantern Suit III (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Iolande’s Green Lantern Suit (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Jessica Cruz’s Green Lantern Suit (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** John Stewart’s Green Lantern Suit II (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Kilowog’s Green Lantern Suit (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Kyle Rayner's Green Lantern Suit IV (Flashback and main story) ** Larvox’s Green Lantern Suit (First appearance) (Flashback only) ** Simon Baz’s Green Lantern Suit (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Green Lantern Ring (Flashback and main story) * Lasso of Persuasion * Orphan Suit II * Power Girl Suit * Red Arrow Suit III * Red Hood Suit I (First appearance) (Flashback only) * Red Robin’s Battle Staff * Red Robin Suit III * Red Wing Suit * Robin Suit VIII * Roy Harper’s Cybernetic Arm * The Signal Suit II * Speedy Suit II * Spoiler Suit II * Thunder Suit * Tornado Twins Suits * Vibe Suit II * Wonder Woman Suit III Vehicles: * Apokoliptian Collection Craft (First appearance) * Batmobile Mk II (Mentioned only) Trivia * The issue was released on February 1, 2019, after the writing process began on January 28th. See Also * Justice 2033 * Justice 2033 Vol 1 19 (previous) * Justice 2033 Vol 1 21 (next) Category:Comics Category:Justice 2033 Issues